Expresso beverages, such as, for example, expresso coffee are very popular. The method for making expresso coffee is different than the common methods for making drip-type or percolation coffee. More specifically, the expresso process which may have originated in Naples, Italy, involves forcing hot water or steam under pressure through a packed particulate substance. Although the particulate substance may be conventional coffee grounds, it is much more common to use extra fine grounds from a special expresso bean that has been triple roasted and has a distinct dark or burnt coloring. The particulate substance may also include a mixture such as expresso coffee grounds and cinnamon. Expresso coffee is a dark full bodied brew and may also be served as cappucino.
Because of the different type of method for making expresso beverages, a special type of maker or utensil designed for that function is required. More specifically, a pressurizable reservoir and means for holding the tightly packed particulate substance are needed. Furthermore, the expresso makers in use today are not adapted for operation in a microwave oven.